blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The 9th Hierarchical City of Akitsu-Ko (Control Sequence)
Akitsu Ko is the NOS owned portion of Akitsu and what was salvaged after the Third War of Ars Magus. It is still heavily plagued by Seithr but the Alicea Family is responsible for the protection of it and makes their home here. It isn’t uncommon for Seithr Beings or creatures to seep into the city from the Taoreta Region due to the higher amounts of the substance concentrating nearby. It’s such a small city that the Reactor and Gate in it is close by being a common target for them. The city is a minor setting of the 3rd Verse of Control Sequence|. History The city of Akitsu-Ko's fate was to be one of the ruined cities, the city suffered from the devastation left on it during the war. Its lands turned dry as a bone and soaked in blood, Seithr devoured most everything. The government showed no interest in reviving the city, aside monitoring the Gate's activities. However, in the mid 2370's the recently struggling family of Alicea from the Old Ikaruga region decided to try and make a home here. After buying some of the land and striking a contract with the NOS, they were able to stay on the land. They soon prospered, making a village and slowly returned the land to life with some of its recent family members having Ars proficiency knowing how to restore the land. Over the years it became fertile once more, the village became a city once again, but the Alicea family decided to remain in their little village and mitigate any disputes. Akitsu-Ko has lately been peaceful. The Alicea Family A family from the time of Old Ikaruga during the Third War. After its events the members went near extinct with only a single Armagus to their name: The Blood Obsidian. While most of the other weaponry and technology had been destroyed through the conflicting natures of the world's powers. After the War, the Alicea Family would go quiet and rebuild in Akitsu-Ko underneath the Government owned city as a neutral force. While the Alicea family had neutral opinion on the war, Akitsu-ko was still plagued by conflict, mostly in the form of the Seithr Beings and creatures that slip through the barrier every so often. Despite this, Alicea's family line all still use powerful Ars which were crafted to defeat them, and have become known as protectors of the city. Because of this it's rare for the Novus Orbis Sequentia to intervene. However, there has been controversies in the past and attempts to gain the family's land due to the rumors of power among its family members. Significant Locations *'Outer Level, Restricted Block "Akitsu-Ko Seithr Zone"' - The Devoured edge of the city, Seithr Beings will come from here. *'Sub Levels, Block 020 "Gate 09: Obsidian Gravemarker"' - The Gate's location, it's been closed for sometime now and was destroyed in the war. *'Central Level, Block 013 "Reborn: Scarlet Gardens"' - The Location of the Alicea Family's village. *'Sub Levels Block 021 "Facility 09: Seithr Reactor"' - Seithr Reactor location. *'Higher Levels, Block 019 "Branch 09: Central Wing"' - The NOS's HQ station for the city of Akitsu. It is within the ruins of the city directly above the gate, was fashioned to look like the other cathedrals. People connected to Akitsu-ko *Leah Alicea - Family home and member of the Alicea family. *Castien - Leah's friend who was brought to the family, he stays on the outside of the village. Category:Control Sequence Category:Hierarchical City Category:Location Category:EvoBlaze